Collection of My Short Stories x
by SexyBite112
Summary: Basically it's just me messing about with Rachel Cains characters. And the names. But I explain all that :D LEMONS..
1. Michael & Eve x

Chapter one. Short Story One. Eve&Michael&Mysterious Portraid Guy

It was hot enough to fry chips; the air smelt of pencil sharpenings; the sky was tinged with violet; and Eve felt weird. She had been restless in her study, and had gone out with nowhere in particular to go. She had driven to the gym, and sat in her car watching perfectly toned people in perfectly accessorised tracksuits stroll in and out before driving off. She had gone to the mall and drifted with the currents, finding nothing and no-one of any interest. She drank a tasteless cup of coffee with an outlandish name to justify an outlandish price tag. She felt the lukewarm goo seeping through her body. It was highly unsatisfying.

She overtipped the waiter and wandered aimlessly out of the mall and up the road. She wished she had work to do, but she had worked late last night and finished everything up. What a stupid thing to do! She could have watched crappy American reality tv shows, or learnt some useless trivia from Discovery channel, she could have chatted up strangers on the internet. She could have baked a cake, or read a good book, or called some friends on the phone that she hadn't talked to for ages because her life was so boring she could think of nothing to say.

She could even, and she realised this was a stretch, have talked to Michael. He had come to the study door once or twice, lurking hopefully, offering up some bait: "Mythbusters is just starting, if you want to…" or "I'm just making a fire in the sitting room if you want to…" Her husband never finished his sentences these days - he was as sure as she that no, she didn't want to. Contemplating her comatose marriage depressed her even more, and on a whim she walked into an art gallery. Here, at least, it was expected of you to stand around and do nothing. In fact the less you did the better.

The main hall which was peopled by large sculptures, an imposing army of malformed humanity, which at once appealed to her loneliness, and forced her further into her own skin. One in particular caught her attention - a little girl, crouched down, staring intently at something Eve could not see. She walked past some sculptures - a hand brushed across her breast and she jumped in surprise, but it was just a stone banker, his eyes staring eternally at a calculator. She reached the little girl, and saw she was staring into a small side room. One finger was pointing. Not knowing why, Eve murmured "thank you", and walked into the room.

It held only one painting, but it seemed too small to hold even that. A woman smiled at Eve, directly at her, a knowing smile, a smile that cut right through Eve. This woman had what Eve wanted. She moved closer to the canvas, she wanted to touch it, to rip the woman off the wall. She raised one arm, fingertips outstretched.

"Don't turn around," a voice breathed behind her. "Just act natural. Act like you and I are both just looking at the painting." Normally Eve would whip around and mace anyone who said that, but this voice spoke to be obeyed. It made the hairs on her neck tingle, but in a good way.

She continued to study the portrait - the lady smiled down at her, as if she knew what was coming, and approved. Eve felt the heat of masculinity behind her, wondered how close he was. Here was a complete stranger and she wanted to lean back and rest against him, he felt so solid, so alive.

"I've been watching you. You're the most beautiful work of art in this gallery. Instinctively Eve started to turn, but, "Don't worry," the voice whispered, "I've seen the wedding ring. I'm not actually proposing anything. But I just wanted to tell you." The voice was right in her ear now, lips touching her, sending bolts of electricity straight down her spine into her groin, "if you weren't married, I know exactly what I'd do with you."

There was a silence so tense that Eve almost stopped breathing. He was obviously waiting for her so she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'd take you to my room - I have one of those big four poster beds, the kind you only see in movies and museums? Wooden, with red velvet. I'd tell you to strip, and I'd go into another room, but I'd watch through my secret window. You'd undress without self-consciousness, and I'd see the real everyday beauty of your body, stripped of clothes, stripped of vanity."

While he spoke, his fingertips touched her neck. His touch was so light she thought she might be imagining it, but then the warmth from his hands started to permeate her skin, and soon the impressions of his fingers glowed in vibrant detail.

"Before I came in I'd let you drape yourself in a silk sheet, until you got so carried away that you wouldn't care if everyone saw you naked, you wouldn't care if we were in the middle of a highway performing for the world to see. You would get that carried away. I guarantee it."

"You think I'm that easy?" she asked, her voice breaking uncomfortably.

"No. I think I'm that good!" the man laughed, a warm laugh that should be collected up and sold in cans for lonely women to open on cold Friday nights. "I'd tie your arms to the bedposts with two silk scarves, for you are my artwork to enjoy as I please. I would slowly draw down the silk sheet, exposing every tiny inch of you. And I'd watch with joy as your nipples sprang up in the cold air. I'd unveil you, and then. starting slowly from your toes, I'd stroke my tongue along your leg. Like a paintbrush, drawing you into existence. My tongue would trace each and every curve and hollow, and when one leg was done, I'd start with the other."

As he spoke, her legs nearly gave way. She felt like someone else entirely. And it was a good feeling.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?," his voice spoke suddenly, a different voice almost. "I could stop?"

"No, go on, I'm intrigued."

"I'd kiss your body into life, your arms, each hand and every finger, your stomach. My mouth would form your breast, and then I'd suck each nipple into life. Your mouth would ache for a kiss, but first I'd explore your neck, each little kiss getting closer until I reached your mouth, and for the first time you could taste me and I could taste you."

Her mouth almost watered for a kiss, but she remained motionless, willing him not to stop.

"It would be hell to tear myself away, but I would, traveling back down your neck, lingering on each sumptuous breast before moving slowly down. I'd kiss the edge of your - are you sure you want me to carry on?"

"If you want," she said, her voice almost a growl now. Her mind had been completely taken over by her clitoris, and she knew now how men must feel almost every day.

"I definitely want. I want you. Where was I? Oh yes, I was gently nibbling your thighs. I would tease you, lick closer and closer to your cunt, and then move away."

"Of course you would. You're that kind of guy."

Eve had regained her confidence now, and spoke with a power that surprised her, and clearly delighted her seducer…or whatever he was.

"But I'm also the kind of guy who delivers. A single finger, I'd open you up, explore your deepness and darkness. I'd play with you and you'd cry out in an agony of unrequited lust, and then, only then, only when you begged, I would plunge my tongue deep into your middle, and you will feel more alive than ever before, and your entire existence will collapse down into your g spot. And you will be ready for me."

Eve knew what he meant. Because she could feel the uncomfortable knot of her g string, riding up into her newly moist middle. Part of her wanted just to take her hand there and offer herself the relief she needed, but luckily somewhere in her brain some part of her remembered she was in public, in an art gallery.

"Listen, maybe I should just - " the voice taunted her.

"Finish the fucking story!" Eves voice burst forth.

"I would devour you. I would eat your cunt until you came, your entire body shaking - you're getting carried away now aren't you?"

Eve felt her body start shaking. The tremor started in her g spot and radiated through her body, every nerve ending inundated with the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. She heard herself crying out, and she didn't care. A feeling as good as this, why should she care. The world went blank, a shower of tingling white stars.

When she recovered, she spun around, in time to see the corner of a black leather jacket. She had to find this man. She rushed to the main gallery, knocking into a thin, nervous man, glasses taped together, who was clearly used to knocking into people. "Excuse me," he stammered, but Eve had already rushed past, chasing a man who was walking out the door. Bursting into the foyer, she saw two men in identical black leather coats about to step out the door.

"Wait!" she cried. They both turned - one a tall, languid, movie star of a man, the other an angry looking man in his fifties. She put a hand to her neck, where the fingerprints still burned. She waited for one of them to acknowledge her, to acknowledge what she had just experienced. She stared at the men, who stared back. Behind her, the nervous man had come into the room as well. Oh crap. He was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Sorry!" Eve said flustered. She turned back towards the gallery. The statues were still there, maintaining their stone cold silence. She went in to the little room, and looked at the painting. The woman in the painting was smiling with her. She looked - she looked a little like Eve. She looked fucking gorgeous. Eve stepped closer, and read the title. "Orgasm", it read, "Artist Unknown".

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Eve whispered to the portrait, smiling. And for the second time that day, Eve found herself thanking an artwork. She was about to turn when she felt the man behind her again. She was about to swing around, but stopped herself. She didn't need to know, she just needed to feel.

"I come here every Thursday," he said, and her body for a split second remembered. Then he was gone. She waved goodbye to the portrait.

"I'll be back," she called, as she left the room.

Outside the world had become a cliché. The sky was blue, the sun was shining bright, the birds were singing in the trees, she had a swing in her step. She fully expected a bluebird to land on her shoulder and a gospel choir to strike up the Hallelujah chorus. She strained her ears, waiting. And her cellphone rang. A jolt back to reality: a client wanting a quote; then the bank wanting some details; an agency looking to put her on the books; her doctor…A call to go back. Back to work, back to her life. Back home.

But on her way home, Eve went to the fabric store.

That night seemed like every other recently. They passed the evening in virtual silence, and eventually Eve excused herself. Michael assumed she'd gone to the study, and he was preparing for a night slumped in front of the TV. He had just turned on the news when Eve entered, draped in a bit of red silk.

"Darling, I'm just going to bed if you want to..?" Eve started.

She didn't need to finish the question.

They both knew that yes, he did.

Ok :D ?

SexyBite112.


	2. Shane & Claire x

Claire gazed out over the Caribbean Sea, feeling the faint breeze against her face - eyes shut, the white sand warm between her bare toes. The place was beautiful beyond belief, but it was still unable to ease the grief she felt as she remembered the last time she had been here.

She had married Shane right here on this spot three years ago to the day. Dressed in a simple white shift dress, miniature white roses attempting to tame her short dark curls, Claire had been happier than she had ever thought possible. Shane was even less formal but utterly irresistible in creased summer trousers and a loose white cotton shirt. His dark hair slightly ruffled and his eyes full of adoration as his looked at his bride to be. The justice of the peace had read their vows as they held hands and laughed at the sheer joy of being young, in love and staying in a five star resort on the Caribbean island of the Dominican Republic. They had seen the years blissfully stretching ahead of them, together forever. They planned their children, two she said, he said four so they compromised on three (two girls and a boy of course); where they would live, the travelling they would do together - it was all certain, so they had thought then.

But that seemed such a long time ago now. A lot can change in just a few years - a lot of heartache can change a person and drive a wedge through the strongest ties, break even the deepest love. Three years to the day and they had returned, though this time not for the beachside marriages the island was famous for but for one of its equally popular quickie divorces.

Claire let out a sigh that was filled with pain and regret. What could she do but move on, find a new life and new dreams? - the old one was beyond repair. How could this beautiful place, with its lush green coastline, eternity of azure blue sea and endless sands be a place for the agony she felt now?

The man stood watching from the edge of the palm trees. He couldn't take his eyes of the dark-haired woman he saw standing at the water's edge, gazing out to sea as though she was waiting for something - or someone. She was beautiful, with her slim figure dressed in a loose flowing cotton dress, her crazy hair and bright brown eyes. It wasn't her looks that attracted him though; he came across many beautiful women in his work as a freelance photographer. It was her loneliness and intensity that lured him. Even at some distance he was aware that she was different from any other woman he could meet.

Claire sensed the man approaching even before she turned around. She had been aware of him standing there staring at her and had felt strangely calm about being observed. She looked at him and felt the instant spark of connection she had only experienced once before. He walked slowly towards her and they held each other's gaze. It felt like meeting a long lost friend - not a stranger on a strange beach.

Later, sitting at one of the many bars on the resort, sipping the local cocktails they began to talk. First pleasantries, their hotels, the quality of the food and friendliness of the locals. Their conversation was strangely hesitant considering the naturalness and confidence of their earlier meeting. Onlookers, however, would have detected the subtle flirtation as they mirrored each other's actions and spoke directly into each other's eyes. Only later, after the alcohol had had its loosening effect, did the conversation deepen. They talked of why they were here and finally, against her judgement, Claire opened up about her heartache of the past year and how events had led her back to the place where she had married the only man she believed she could ever love. She told him of things that had been locked deep inside her, able to tell no one. She told him how she had felt after she had lost her baby.

She was six months pregnant and the happiest she had ever been when the pains had started. She was staying with her mother as Shane was working out of town. He hadn't made it back in time. The doctor had said it was just one of those things, that they could try again. But how could she when she couldn't even look Shane in the eye. She hated him then, for not being there, for not hurting as much as her but most of all for looking so much like the tiny baby boy that she held for just three hours before the took him away. All through the following months she had withdrawn from her husband, family, friends. Not wanting to recover form the pain she felt - that would have been a betrayal of her son. At the funeral she had refused to stand next to her husband and the next day she had left him.

Looking up, Claire could see her pain reflected in the man's eyes. For the first time in months she didn't feel alone, she felt the unbearable burden begin to lift from her, only a bit but it was a start. She began to believe that maybe she had a future after all and maybe it could be with this man, with his kind hazel eyes, wet with their shared tears.

They had come here to dissolve their marriage but maybe there was hope. Claire stood up and took Shane by the hand and led him away from the bar towards the beach where they had made their vows to each other three years ago. Tomorrow she would cancel the divorce; tonight they would work on renewing their promises.


	3. shower room x

Chapter 2. Short Story 2.

Kate- Claire

Chrissie- Eve

Sadie-Monica (ew, sorry but it had to be done :D)

Lorna-Jennifer

Guy- Shane ( the one and only :D)

This story might be a little confusing. But it'd just a try at lemons. Again. Tell me if you like it :D ?

Kate was getting undressed and doing her best to not draw attention to herself because Sadie, Chrissie, and Lorna were up in the front of the locker room and she did not want them to know she was there. The three girls were giggling and being silly and Kate just knew they were going to be trouble if they found her. These girls were known for being really flirty and outrageous ever since high school and it has only gotten worse here in College, though Kate was secretly envious of them but did not want to be on the receiving end of their little tricks.

Kate had just got her clothes off and a towel around mherwhen she heard the locker room door open and a male voice say, "Excuse me girls, I truly am sorry." The girls started laughing and then all of a sudden Lorna said, "Not a problem babe, come on in and play with us." The guy started laughing and Kate figured he would be leaving soon but not hearing the door open so Kate sneaked a peek around the lockers and she saw the girls had stopped what they were doing and started to reach for the guy. And he was not fighting them - in fact, he was enjoying this and did not seem to worry about being caught at all. Kate was stuck there watching them because it was so erotic that she could not leave even if she had the opportunity.

Lorna started to unzip the guys pants while Sadie and Chrissie were taking his top off. Once the girls had his clothes off, Lorna guided him over to the bench and had him sit down while she kneeled between his legs. Kate was shocked when she took his hard cock into her hands then placed it in her mouth. Kate had heard about this but she even looked like she was enjoying it as much as the guy. Sadie was standing up beside the guy and he was teasing her nipples with his tongue and sucking on them, but what Chrissie was doing was even more amazing. She was kneeling down in front of Sadie and playing with her pussy, using her fingers and her tongue to rub Sadie there. Sadie was moaning and trying hard to keep from moving too much, and the guy was in ecstasy with Lorna sucking harder and harder on his cock.

It was getting harder and harder not to make a sound, because Kate's breathing was getting faster and mher heart was pounding so hard she just knew they would hear it. They still had no idea she was there watching them, and she did not want it to stop. Slowly Kate slipped a finger between her thigh and under her towel and started to rub herself like Chrissie was doing to Sadie.

Chrissie then stood up and motioned the other girls away while she straddled the guy and slid his cock up inside her pussy. Lorna took Sadie by the hand and led her over to the other bench and laid down on it with her legs straddling the bench. Sadie sat down on the bench and leaned forward and started to lick Lorna. Chrissie was moaning by now and moving up and down on his cock while he held her by the hips, guiding her to move faster and faster. Sadie was almost arching her back and she had her hands on her nipples, pinching them and squeezing her breasts; she was also moaning very loud by now. Oh, it was driving me crazy watching them playing with each other. I did not know women did that and that it could feel so good. I was rubbing myself harder now and doing my best not to moan out loud. I sure did not want to get caught at this point, because I did not want it to stop.

The guy lifted Chrissie off of him and he got up and walked over to Lorna and Sadie. Chrissie sat down on the bench, spread her legs and started to rub herself with one hand, and with the other she was playing with her nipples. Sadie got up off Lorna and lay down on the floor on her back, where the guy then got down between her legs and started to fuck Lorna. Sadie sat back and watched for a few minutes, then she slipped over to Chrissie and started to tease and play with her breasts. She then rubbed her fingers up and down her slit then she sucked all the juice off her fingers. When she was done she slipped her fingers in Chrissie's mouth, and Chrissie moaned and was really enjoying it. Lorna then leaned in and started to lick on Chrissie's pussy and I could tell that Chrissie was about to cum. The moaning and panting coming from the girls was almost too much to bear. It was just as erotic as watching them sitting there playing with each other. Kate started to slip her fingers deep inside her pussy, moving them in and out and doing her best to stay quiet. This could not stop, not yet.

Next thing Kate knew Sadie was screaming out and the guy stood up and moved towards Lorna. Lorna tried to stand up to meet him, but he placed his hand on her shoulder and kept her in a kneeling position. He then had her lean over the bench and he got behind her and shoved himself into her hard. Lorna squealed, but she had a smile on her face and she was moaning really loud. What was even more shocking was that Sadie was on her knees and Chrissie was kneeling beside her, spanking her hard on the ass. Kate thought at first Sadie was in pain and did not like it, but she was begging for more and Chrissie was smiling as she continued to swat her. She would then rub her fingers up and down her slit and push her fingers inside her, just like she was doing. By now, Lorna was letting out little screams and begging for the guy to do her harder and Sadie's ass was bright red. Sadie was tossing her head all around and her long red hair was flying everywhere but she just kept asking for more. All of a sudden the guy pulled out of Lorna and motioned to the girls to kneel in front of him all in a row. He then started to cum all over their chests and faces and the girls were opening their mouths and trying to catch what they could of his cum. They smeared it all over their chests and licked each other, trying to get all they could of it in their mouths. I then leaned back against the locker I was standing by and started to rub myself so hard - I was so close. The girls told the guy that it was time he got cleaned up and she could tell they were leading him off to the showers. she could not believe their audacity to take him into the showers and continue their play.

What if they got caught? What if someone else came in? Man, they were having so much fun and Kate was tired of being left out. She was rubbing more and more but it was not enough. Kate needed what those girls got... she needed to be stroked, licked and most of all fucked. Dropping her towel and Kate purposefully walked towards the shower, she had never been with a guy, or girl for that matter, but it was time to start enjoying life and not just watching it go by... she was eighteen and it was time to lose her virginity.. she was determined that this was my time!

Walking into the shower area everyone froze, then the girls smiled and motioned for Kate to come towards them all. she smiled back buther eyes were focused on one person, the guy. He was very handsome and she could not wait to see what he would do to her and how he would make her feel. Kate then looked at Lorna, who was a tall, very slender, natural blonde and she asked, "Are you up to joining in with us? We will show you a great time." nervously Kate nodded her head, Sadie, who was the only redhead in the group, took her by the hand and led her over to stand in the middle of the three girls. Chrissie, who had long dark hair and very nice breasts, made the first move by wiping her hand down one of Kates breasts, then and getting the guy's cum off of herself, she wiped it on kates breast, then up her neck, before placing her finger on Kate's mouth. Kate gently sucked her finger into her mouth and for the first time tasted what another person tasted like. It was sweet and the feeling was almost intoxicating, she wanted more. Reaching out Kate traced her own hands down each of Sadie's and Lorna's breasts, then I returned them to my own mouth and licked them clean.

It felt different but very nice to touch another woman's breast, but reaching out again Kate cupped Chrissie's round breast in her hand. Chrissie moaned just a little and then took Kate's hand and guided around her breast stopping right on the nipple. Kate lightly rubbed her fingers over Chrissie's nipple as it hardened. Kate pinched it just a little, Chrissie moaned even more. Sadie started to play with Kate's full breasts, Kate noe knew why Chrissie was moaning when she being palyed with. Kate stare returned to the guy wondering what he was thinking and doing during all this, but he was transfixed, watching the girls play with her. Kate knew that they could keep doing this for a while and he would not complain one bit. Kate felt a pair of lips on her nipple. Lorna was sucking on one while Sadie played with the other one. The feelings were building inside of her.

Kate started to tingle between her legs desperate for some attention on her pussy, Chrissie was quick to provide that attention by kneeling down and rubbing her fingers over the top of her now soaking pussy. She was teased Kate, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs and just to the sides of her pussy, and then she licked her tongue right on Kate's clit... she jumped and gasped for breath, and the girls all giggled but not a one of them stopped what they were doing. Sadie was now sucking on her other breast while both of them were running their hands all over Kate's body, caressing as Chrissie continued to lick her pussy, running her tongue along the slit then flicking her clit. Kate was moaning so loud now and almost sure that someone outside would hear them, but she couldn't care she was too far gone. Finally the guy had enough of watching, because he moved forward and touched Kate's face with his hands. He traced her lips with his thumb as she sucked it into her mouth flicking it with her tongue. The girls moved back a little at this point and gave Kate space to learn her next lesson, they slipped under the stream of water and started washing each other.

The guy then moved his hands to Kates shoulder and applied pressure to tell her to kneel down in front of him. This is how he had taken Lorna and she was eager to try it, since they both enjoyed it so much. Kate saw his cock right in front of face, stretching out her tongue Kate tentatively licked the tip, his cock jumped startled her, but she loved that her touch affected him so much. Kate became bolder and reached up and grabbed his cock in her hands and rubbed them all other it, sliding them from tip to base over and over. Then probing with her tongue again she tasted the tip of his cock and sucked it into her mouth. Oh, it tasted too good and the feelings were wonderful. Kate sucked in more and more of him and he filled her mouth, she moved back and forth like she saw Lorna doing, sucking harder and moving faster with each pump of her head. It could have gone on forever Kate sucking on his cock and teasing him with her tongue, but their bodies demanded so much more.

The guy made Kate stand up and he backed her into the stream of water. As the water ran down her breasts and then the rest of her body, it caused Kate to react even more and she let out a loud moan. He knew she was ready, so he pushed her back up against the shower wall. Kate was wondering what would happen next when he took one of her thighs and wrapped it around his hips then reached under her ass and lifted her up. Kate quickly wrapped her other leg around him and held on tight. He then guided her down on his hard cock as she felt every inch of him as he slid up inside her tight virgin pussy. Kate knew pain would soon follow, but it was so worth it when he all of a sudden pumped his full length deep inside her. She screamed out a bit, but he just held himself deep inside until it felt better. He then started to move a little at a time until she was begging him to go faster.

The water was running down his back and across her arms and legs as he used his hands on her ass to pound into her harder and faster. The feelings of his big cock inside Kate's tight pussy and the rubbing of her clit as she slid up and down his body were too much. She felt her body tensing, and then it just hit her as she convulsed with spasms of pure lust and joy all over her body as her first orgasm with a guy. Kate felt herself clinch down on his cock and he rammed it up one final time before pulling himself out. She dropped her legs down just in time to feel him cumming all over her stomach and chest. This felt divine and Kate just wanted to melt down the drain with all the water.. but at the same time, Kate wanted more.

SexyBite112.


End file.
